The VCR From HELL!
by elyra-chan
Summary: This is what you get when two crazy fanfic authors have an all night video marathon with the VCR...from HELL!


The VCR from HELL

The VCR from HELL

A Collaboration Between Elyra Destiny & Stormrider

Stormrider's Notes: This is what happens when two fanfic authors (Elyra and Myself) get a hold of a CRAPPY VCR, 21 episodes of DBZ, an endless supply of sugar and caffeine (mmmm…sugar high…. ^_____________^), one great BIG bowl of cheddar-cheese pour-on popcorn (stuff will make you sick if you eat too much…behold the power of cheese), and Elyra's fantasies about Vegeta, Trunks, and various G-Boys (we love 'em…Kawaii!).

Elyra's Notes: Excuse my keyboard-happy friend here ^_^; (Not to imply that I am not slightly intoxicated myself) We were indeed watching my entire DBZ video collection in one night. It was also indeed about 2am when we got the idea to write this damn thing! 

Stormrider's Notes (cont'd): I am not keyboard-happy! You told me to say half that stuff! 'Neway, my VCR really screwed with the first two or three tapes, and we were, needless to say, pissed…thus, The VCR from HELL was born….

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ, or Gundam Wing (rest assured that both series would be much better if we did… ^_^). We also do not own Surge, Twix, or any other companies/products mentioned in this fic. We do, however, own the original VCR from HELL (courtesy of Stormrider) and about half the DBZ series on tape (the tapes, not the series, courtesy of Elyra), and one BIG bowl of cheesy popcorn. On with the fic!

__

It was a dark and stormy night…well…not really. Elyra was doing the usual: bouncing off various walls and furniture, scarfing vast amounts of candy, guzzling sparkling fruit water, and fantasizing happily about Hee-chan (Heero), Wuffie-chan (Wufei), Trunks (Trunks), Veggie (Vegeta) and Kittyquat (Quatre…o.O…I'm getting scared). 

Elyra: (Here Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty :) oh, sorry. I'm on a sugar high, wut can I say? 

Stormrider: What can you say…hmmm…nothing would be a _very_ good thing to say...

__

E: ANYWAY, Stormrider was of course doing the same thing except she was yelling repeatedly 'ANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' very weird ^_^;

S: (I have GOOD grammar! Nyah! :P) At least I am **_not_** fantasizing about 2-D characters! 

E: ……But they're cute…

S: (watching the first episode in a very long line of episodes) Shut up, I can't hear anything over the constant babble! (thinks about the next chapter in her fanfic) AngstAngstAngstAngstAngstAngst!

VCR: (stops)

E: DAMN! (presses play)

S: Shh! My parents aren't asleep yet!

E: …..@@….shit…sorry….

S: (happily watching DBZ and eating popcorn and dill pickles…weird…we know…and we don't CARE!!)

VCR: (stops and turns off #~# (ß evil VCR face))

E&S: DAMN!! 

E: (pushes power, then play, and mutters: damn VCR…)

__

30 secs later…

VCR: (stops)

E: DOUBLEDAMN!! (pushes play and mutters: I'm beginning to see a pattern here…)

S: (still munching on cheesy popcorn – an & sign indicates a popcorn piece) Dam&, I have the VC& from HELL! (insert weird Heero laughter) Omae o korosu! (pulls out a dart gun and points it at the defenseless VCR) DIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!! (popopopopopopopopopop)

E: okaaaaaaaaay…nice shootin' Tex….

S: TexMex food!? Wherewherewherewherewhere…….!?!?!!?!?

E: oh no!!! caffeine kicking in…cannot computecannotcompute…ERRORERRRORERROR!!!! YAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! (does another scary impression of Heero after blasting something with his buster rifle and an even scarier one of herself after sniffing all those smelly markers – kids, don't try this it home – we R trained proffessionals hic)

S: MUST HAVE HAPPYPILLS! NEED MORE CHOCOLATE!!!

VCR: (power cuts off and it stops)

E&S: AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!

E: Mission: Destroy VCR --- Mission Status: Accepted DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S: o.O……………. (steals the remote and pushes power, then play – smirks)

VCR: (stops)

S: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

}:=# (ß evil gryphon face with talons extended)

E: o.O…… alrighty then… steals remote back and pushes play before downing an entire can of Surge. (pickles…popcorn…Twix…Surge…no…it all = iNsAnE eLyRa)

S: ANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGST

E: NOT AGAIN!!

VCR: (stops)

E: Arrrrrrgh! Nooooo! What sorrow hath the breaking dawn bring in all its ever-present light – why do I suffer in miserrrrrry!!!!! Wahhhhhhhhh!!!

S: Weirrrrrrrrrd…I'm not like that…I am sane…no! Not the evil pink panzers! Oh, the humanity! Wait a sec…I'm not human…o.O

E: Excuse me?! Pink panzers…uh-oh. NO MORE HEERO FANTASIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE MAKING ME WANT TO WRITE A REALLY STEAMY ROMANCE STORY BETWEEN HIM AND RELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait…that's not actually a bad idea…(types furiously on a laptop that just happens to be there -- and suspiciously resembles Heero's)

S: (continues to watch DBZ -- oblivious to Elyra -- by now they have gotten to the famous Mr. Satan episode) Yay! Mr. Satan must die! (starts to sing insanely) Particle man, particle man -- doin' the things a particle can! Is he a dot, or is he a speck? When he's in the water does he get wet? Or does the water get him instead? Nobody knows…Particle Man!!!

E: (takes out katana and begins running around insanely shouting 'INJUSTICE' at the top of her lungs; She has given up hope on ever finishing the video) 

S: (draws a fencing sabre) En garde!

E: Huh…o.O…?

S: Just fight me, dammit!

E: Oh, okay! ^_^

VCR: (ejects the video and then explodes) 

E: My video!

S: My VCR!

E: My happy pills!

S: Whatever happened to the smelly markers?!

E: My parents took me to a therapist about my "Anime Problem" and he took them away!!! SHRINKS MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S: Okay…fight me! Now!!

E: KIA!!!!!!!!!! Er…wait…are we allowed to do this in your house??

S: Yep! (does freaky zero-system eyes) _

E: okay…KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

S: (twitches) Ow………………………………………………………

E: oops…Stormie, are u ok? 

S: (plaster falls from the roof and hits poor Stormie on the head) Hehehehe…….suuuuure……I'm okay…….. X_X (Faints)

E: (Elyra begins to get a little dizzy as the effects of nearly demolishing an entire house wear down on her)… Uhhh…Stormie go Bye-bye… Elyra go down the holeeeeee!!!!!!!! (Elyra faints AS THE LAST MOVIE ENDS ON Stormies other VCR) 

-_- *****

__

Thus ends chapter one of the VCR from HELL! You all saw this coming! Yes, we know it sucked. But…did it really suck? Burn it…freeze it…stuff it up our as***? Well? REVIEW NOW! Or I'll send sugar-high Elyra to your house! Remember…we know what you did Last Summer! Muhahahahaha coughhackwheezsegag

E: Reviews...they're a good thing, but remember, review responsibly and don't review and drive.

S: Yeah! Friends don't let friends review and drive…hic…

E: So…do you want to see more of our…ahem…adventures? There could be a night two…GUNDAM WING: Endless Marathon (also featuring the return of the VCR from HELL)

S&E: Bye! ^_~ (Well, you have to review if you want more insane author action!)


End file.
